


地狱花

by RWahs



Category: Enemy at the Gates (2001)
Genre: ABO, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWahs/pseuds/RWahs
Summary: 分级：NC17警告：Omega！Vassili; OMCs/Vassili；非自愿；肉体精神虐待；mob情节（为防触雷请确定真的可以接受后再看谢谢）声明：本文情节以及所有涉及人物与现实无关，纯属虚构，完全胡扯。如果他不曾被俘虏，也许人们永远不会知道在那个令敌人闻风丧胆的苏维埃神枪手、伟大的战争英雄的不可战胜的伪装下隐藏着怎样的真相。





	地狱花

 

      如果他不曾被俘虏，也许人们永远不会知道在那个令敌人闻风丧胆的苏维埃神枪手、伟大的战争英雄的不可战胜的伪装下隐藏着怎样的真相。  
　　  
　　- - - - -  
　　  
　　安德森在瓦西里被俘虏的第十一天终于又见到了那个传说中的敌军神枪手——和他的想象还是有些出入——他不是没在敌方的宣传海报中见过瓦西里，他知道那个男人长得漂亮，但不该这么漂亮，漂亮得可耻。  
　　  
　　他们刚抓住瓦西里的时候他就见过他一次，那时候那男人根本无法被辨认出容貌，血和泥土掩盖了他的五官，是他身上的证件帮他们确认了他们有多么走运，他们对外宣称已经击毙了瓦西里，这对敌人的士气造成了巨大打击——整个分队可能都会被记大功一件。  
　　  
　　从来没人怀疑过这个男人会不是个Alpha，甚至没有人怀疑过他也许是Beta，他那金碧辉煌的斐然战绩只允许他是一个Alpha，包括他证件上的性别一栏也赫然写着Alpha。  
　　  
　　可他不是。不是Alpha，不是Beta。  
　　  
　　这个秘密没用多久便无从隐瞒。  
　　  
　　所以安德森——一个级别不高的年轻小兵才得以再次见到瓦西里——军营里的长官们要让所有人都看见苏维埃的英雄现在的模样。  
　　  
　　- - - -  
　　  
　　瓦西里被折磨十天之后迎来了发情期。  
　　  
　　按理来说这本不应该是他发情的日子。也许是在无法注射抑制剂的情况下被过量Alpha信息素包围激发所致，也许仅仅是上苍的一个玩笑，看似救赎般仁慈却比屠戮残忍。  
　　  
　　他第一次，或者是第一千零一次，心生怨恨——为什么在他为祖国立下赫赫战功后，知悉他身份的上级依然坚持驳回他的腺体切除手术申请？因为这是违法的？因为战地的医疗条件一般，他们不愿冒失去一个神枪手的风险？可这些摆在明面上冠冕堂皇的理由根本不足以抵消他成功切除腺体带来的便利——在战场上他可以不再受信息素所困，全情投入战斗，虽然一直以来注射抑制剂并未影响过他的发挥，但的确带来了诸多不便。还是因为，假如他有幸未能为国捐躯，那么在一切结束后，祖国还需要他作为一个Omega为战后生育率继续奉献出最后的价值。  
　　  
　　他想不通，或不能去想通。  
　　  
　　但是他现在可以不必再想了，因为他的大脑已经无法正常运转。  
　　  
　　但他那双失去神采的透明玻璃珠一样的眼睛还睁着，看着又一群年轻的士兵被带到他身前。  
　　  
　　- - - -  
　　  
　　安德森站得离那个跪趴在地上的男人最近，近得可以看清他濡湿的睫毛，但他不被允许触碰他，只能是看着。男人的裤子被褪到脚踝，精液混着血丝从他的大腿上流下来。他的一名长官掐着男人的下巴让他无法合上嘴，性器在他的嘴里冲撞，然后按住他的后脑捅得更深，顶了几下射在里面，拔出来后依旧卡住男人的下颔逼他仰着头咽下去。  
　　  
　　然而比起眼前极度邪恶色情的一幕，更令安德森惊愕且迅速起了难以自抑的冲动的，是空气中浓烈的Omega信息素——那竟来自于地上半裸的男人，来自那个敌方宣传材料中战无不胜的神枪手。  
　　  
　　发泄后的军官系好皮带，从腰间的枪夹掏出随身配枪，半蹲下来，用手枪抵上瓦西里的臀肉，满意地看到冷硬的触感令男人颤抖了一下，然后枪口缓缓移动到他被过度使用的穴口，就着各种液体的润滑，枪管不费力地挤了进去。那军官直接用他的配枪管操起这个强撑着不软倒在地上的男人，经过多日的“磨合”，他们已熟知哪里会让男人难以自抑地轻摇臀部呻吟出声，于是就刻意地研磨着他的敏感点。但今天释放着Omega信息素的瓦西里却反而竭力保有最后一丝清醒，用力咬破自己的下唇，试图不发出任何甜腻的声响。

　　“不喜欢叫，那就不用叫了。”

　　咔哒，那军官拉开了配枪的保险栓。安德森终于从男人的眼中看出了一丝惧意。

　　军官把枪管破坏般地操进他的身体深处，然后扣下扳机。

　　“嘣。”

　　那军官说。

　　安德森看着瓦西里抑制不住地发出近乎解脱般的呻吟，浑身一抖，猛地闭眼，下体瞬间流出不知道是射了还是失禁的液体。

　　枪里根本没有子弹。

　　枪管被从穴肉中拔了出来，带出一股粘液，军官将枪管在瓦西里的屁股和大腿上抹了抹，似乎不满意，又用瓦西里身上挂着的布满精斑血迹的衬衫仔细擦拭。虽然安德森觉得长官没那么在乎那把枪。

　　瓦西里呼吸短促，大腿颤抖，还沉浸在频临死亡的冲击和劫后余生的混沌中，空气中的信息素似乎经历了一个爆炸。

　　军官满意地把枪收回枪夹。

　　“最好用嘴，可以用后面，但不准标记。”长官对他们说，然后故意看向蜷在地上的男人。“坏了就再治好。我们有得是时间。”

　　- - - -  
　　  
　　伊利亚只是一名普通的苏联狙击手，但他是唯一的另外一名和瓦西里一起被敌军同时俘虏的军人。理所当然地，敌军的注意力完全被瓦西里吸引了，然而这也不能解释他的待遇——可以说是一个战俘能得到的最佳待遇——他被完全忽视了。  
　　  
　　他刚被抓住时被打了几顿，那可够狠的，他的牙都松了几颗，然后不知怎的，他在战俘营的生活变得好起来——敌人每天给他勉强饱腹的食物，定时放风，但从不折磨他，也不策反他。并且始终将他和瓦西里关在同一间牢房。  
　　  
　　于是被俘的头几天他目睹着每天瓦西里被单独带走，又被扔回来。他不忍那样形容，但被扔回来的瓦西里就像个被折断手脚的木偶，姿势诡异，无法动弹，但却没被真的折断手脚。瓦西里时常在趴了很久后又颤抖着爬起来回到自己的破床垫上。他总是急切地去扶瓦西里，问他他们对他做了什么，他是发自内心地关心与他生死相关的战友、他们的英雄。  
　　  
　　但瓦西里会用尽最后一丝力气推开他，哪怕他已失去开口说话的力气。  
　　  
　　伊利亚也许还很年轻，但并非真的对一些事一窍不通，尤其是瓦西里脸上的伤是如此明显，敌人根本没有隐瞒什么的意思——他们在使用他的嘴巴，用得过头了，瓦西里的嘴唇被摩擦得红肿，嘴角撕裂，下巴被掐出淤青，也许还反复脱臼过。这是他所能看到的，他不能看到的地方瓦西里永远不会让他看到，但瓦西里藏得越深，他就知道情况越不好。  
　　  
　　他一开始以为敌军在杀鸡儆猴，但随即他便排除了这个想法，他又算什么呢，一个籍籍无名的毛头小子，有什么价值让敌人通过折磨瓦西里来恐吓他？但是不得不承认，这样做确实起到了一定效果。尤其是瓦西里的生活和他形成的对比让他愈发焦虑不安。他知道了敌人每天把瓦西里带走是在对他做什么，他们在每天不间断地强暴他，他们要摧毁瓦西里作为一个人和一个Alpha的尊严，或许这的确比殴打有用。  
　　  
　　他看着瓦西里这样挺过了十天，第十一天瓦西里没有回来，第十二天瓦西里依然没有回来。到了第十三天，他急疯了，用蹩脚的德语朝看押的士兵怒吼，但他们依然没有狠揍他，反而只露出更轻蔑的笑容。

　　第十七天，就在他已经绝望、不再进食的时候，瓦西里被扔回了他们的牢房，奇迹般地还活着，甚至看起来像被洗刷过，胡茬被刮了一遍，换上了干净衣服。但瓦西里的眼神看起来却像死过了一次。

　　自此之后瓦西里开始变得烦躁易怒，同时又惊惶多疑。

　　当他们被俘的第二个月，同样的事再度发生——瓦西里被带走几天，又被洗干净扔回来，伊利亚看着面无血色的瓦西里，恳请瓦西里对他多说几句话，他不想看着他们的英雄活成一具行尸走肉。他疯狂地对瓦西里诉说着他的越狱计划，他们要怎么一起逃离这里回到祖国，瓦西里有时眼睛会像活过来一样绽放出他熟悉的光彩，但大部分时间瓦西里只是看着他欲言又止。

　　随着时间推进到第三个月，他知道敌人成功了。瓦西里的精神崩溃了。

　　- - - -

　　瓦西里甚至已不能直视伊利亚。瓦西里对他们之间的差别待遇一开始嗤之以鼻，他明白这不过是敌人的离间计罢了，但肉体和精神的痛苦压垮了他，哪怕只有一丝微小的可能性，他也不得不怀疑伊利亚已经背叛了他。他骄傲的伪装已经被撕碎了，但他无法告诉他的战友他是个Omega，也无法告诉他的战友他经历了什么，可他也不能接受他唯一的战友将离他而去。

　　瓦西里的发情期又要到了，他陷入恐慌中，分不清白天和黑夜，闭上眼他便看见他们对他做的事，而更让他无法承受的画面是他无法逃脱情热的诅咒——他找到了不那么痛苦的方法——却令他倍加痛苦。他学会了如何利用自己，如何迎合，知道了他哪里最受欢迎，知道了自己的嘴唇会让谁疯狂，而大腿又是谁的最爱。

　　离那些他无法自控的日子更近了，他在噩梦中醒来，浑身冒汗，下意识地看向伊利亚的方向。

　　只看了一眼他便疯了。

　　伊利亚也看着他，穿着德军军装，坐在对面的床沿，半张脸湮没在阴影里。

　　- - - -

　　他被单独带走的时候，伊利亚以为这次终于要轮到自己了，他几乎要咬碎牙齿，做好了趁敌人不备一头撞死在哪里的准备。

　　但一如敌人诡谲的行事风格，他们把他带走，只为了给他套上一身己方的军装。

　　伊利亚以为敌人是准备把自己扔到战场当诱饵，让自己不知情的同胞杀死自己，这的确不是什么罕见的行为。也许比起在集中营苟且偷生，死在自己人手里也不错，他想，这甚至对瓦西里来说会是莫大的解脱。瓦西里，他想到瓦西里，想起他那还被困在这里继续接受折磨、精神濒临崩溃的战友，想起瓦西里看他的几乎破碎的眼神，他忽然无法那么慷慨地赴死。

　　然而他们只是就那样把他又丢回了牢房，警告他不准脱掉衣服。

　　伊利亚这下彻底猜不透这一切是为了什么，他看着在睡梦中嗫嚅着什么的瓦西里，隐约有种怪异的预感。

　　瓦西里醒了，伊利亚已经准备好了先挨上几拳再作解释。

　　但瓦西里没有揍他，没有说话，也没有给他开口的机会。

　　“瓦西里……”伊利亚看着那个面色苍白的男人朝他走过来，像是看着他又像是在看着别处，眼神魔怔又清醒。

　　他余下的话堵在了喉咙里——瓦西里爬到他的床上，开始解开皮带和扣子——他一时反应不过来，看着瓦西里已经把裤子脱了一半。

　　铁栏可挡不住隐私，伊利亚趁警卫还没注意到他们，赶紧钳住瓦西里的手，免得这个疯得彻底的男人做出什么更夸张的举动。

　　但瓦西里反而就那样凑上去亲他，柔软的嘴唇蹭过他的嘴角和下颌，伊利亚将他钳得越紧，他的动作就越发带上急切的味道。

　　伊利亚不得不放开抓住他的手，先把他把自己身上拽开，然后再把他整个人死死压到床上让他不要乱动。

　　“是我，我是伊利亚。”他贴在瓦西里的耳边说，他知道瓦西里的身上发生过什么，他知道他的精神状态很不好。“我不是自愿穿上这身衣服的。”

　　瓦西里看着他的眼睛，一瞬间像是个正常人，许久不开口的喉咙中发出生涩喑哑的嗓音。“有什么区别呢。”

　　“就快到了。”伊利亚听见瓦西里继续说，身下的人用力挣扎出手臂，开始扯自己的裤子，还不断用大腿蹭着自己的下身。

　　他顾上瓦西里的腿便顾不上瓦西里的手，“什么快到了？”

　　瓦西里没理他，只是仰着头用鼻尖去磨蹭他的脖子，迫切地想汲取些什么。

　　伊利亚这次没有阻止他——他从怀里的人的身上闻到了不可能出现在这件牢房的味道——一阵由淡转浓的Omega信息素从瓦西里的后颈蔓延开，逐渐弥漫充斥着他的整个鼻腔，他几乎瞬间便不由自主地起了反应，从腺体到下体——他确实憋得太久了。

　　“已经到了。”瓦西里声音发颤，用已然绵软的双臂搂上压制住自己的Alpha的后背。

　　他的发情期，他是个Omega。

　　从意识到这点到被冲昏头脑之间的时间短得让伊利亚来不及惊讶，他被压抑许久的Alpha信息素也被这阵突如其来的Omega信息素引爆了，汹涌地与之纠缠，不知不觉他已经配合瓦西里解开了自己的军装皮带。

　　“干我，像他们一样干我，”他听见瓦西里带着哭腔的声音，胡乱地舔咬他的嘴和下巴，“标记我。”

　　他的欲望终于杀死了理智，也战胜了情感。

　　他把瓦西里托起来一点，更快更粗暴地扯掉了瓦西里下身所有碍事的已湿成一片的布料，抓住他的大腿把他轻而易举地掰开，然后伊利亚彻底操进他的战友、他的英雄的柔软湿润的身体里。他早该知道的，他本该知道的，那感觉有多么好。

　　也许瓦西里在交合时对他说的话比这几天加起来都多。瓦西里被他顶得往墙上撞，依然配合他的动作摇摆臀部，紧紧缠着他，还要求他再狠些，更狠些。

　　这不是瓦西里的错，是敌人改变了他，但想到瓦西里和那些人渣在一起的场景，伊利亚不由自主地生出怒火来，于是他一一满足他的要求，不顾及他的快感，不带任何怜惜地折磨着他的生殖腔，最后狠狠地咬上他的腺体，操进他的深处成结。

　　- - - -

　　瓦西里被那个家伙标记了。消息没多久便传到安德森耳朵里，他不情不愿地掏出几根烟递给对面的家伙——他们打赌瓦西里会不会主动勾引他的战友，安德森输了。

　　赢了安德森几根烟的家伙还亲眼去围观了后半程，据说那信息素能让大半个巡逻小队发疯。如果早知道能看到这个，安德森想，他肯定申请昨天的牢房巡逻任务。

　　他现在只想问问那个标记了瓦西里的阶下囚在想什么，看到昔日伟大的战友现在已经变成了一个职业婊子。

　　不过他知道他也许没那个嘲讽的机会了。他的上级想必也在打赌，赌注要大得多，或许是一条命，毕竟这本来就是他们一手操办的娱乐活动。

　　- - - -

　　战争结束了，正义的一方赢得了胜利，赢得了应当属于他们的胜利。

　　他们之前便得到情报，瓦西里被俘后可能没有死，他们现在便怀着一线希望搜寻他。

　　瓦西里的确没有死。

　　他们找到瓦西里的时候，他孤身一人坐在被解救的战俘和难民营的一个角落里，似乎想尽量离所有人远一些。

　　他已经非常瘦了，只勉强还辨认得出模样来。

　　每一个见到他的人神色都由欣喜转为惊愕，当视线从他的脸转移到他的肚子上。从他夸张地隆起的肚子看得出他已经快到临产期了，人们无法相信他竟带着身孕，也无法想象他现在如此孱弱的身体竟能成功地将胎儿从集中营带出来。

　　他们的英雄还活着，他们的英雄是一个Omega。他们的英雄怀着孩子，他们的英雄在敌人的军营中怀上了孩子。

　　一时间流言四起。他们神色复杂，不知道该用什么态度面对他。

　　接着人们发现他的精神已经不太正常了，他长时间地凝视一处一言不发，不做任何回应，对外界的仅剩的反应只有惊惧和躲避。人们不确定他究竟还听不听得懂他们在说什么，于是那些评论开始肆无忌惮起来。有人说他被敌人弄坏了，还让他怀上了恶魔的孩子。

　　他只在给孩子起名的时候说了话。他给孩子取名伊利亚。

-END-


End file.
